


You Blew It AU: Social Media

by MarionettePuppet



Series: You Blew It AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Bashing, Bee Kagami Tsurugi, Dragon Luka, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Social Media, Twitter, fox nino, snake chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: The social media reaction to the justice league finally working with the miraculous team in Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Series: You Blew It AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720567
Comments: 44
Kudos: 679





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> May update this later.

Marinette: @MDC

Adrien Agreste: @AdrienAgreste

Chloe: @QueenOfParis

Nino: @DJNino

Luka: @SilentGuitar

Kagami: @ KagamiTsurugi

Ladybug: @LadyLuck

Chat Noir: @DestructiveCat

Reynard: @SneakyMusician

Medusa: @StoneQueen

Vouivre: @DragonOfParis

Guêpe: @ViciousBee

Alya: @invisibleTruth

Lila: @EverydayFox

Gabriel: @GabrielAgreste

Jagged Stone: @JaggedStone

TVi: @TViNews

Dick Grayson: @TheLastFlyingGrayson

Tim Drake: @TiredCEO

Bruce Wayne: @BruceWayne

Jason Todd: @ZombieWayne

Damien Wayne: @WayneHeir

Clark Kent: @Clark Kent

Lois Lane: @Lois Lane

Jon Kent: @Jon Kent

Batman: @TheDarkKnight

Justice League: @JLA

Nightwing: @BlueBirdOfBludhaven

RedRobin: @RedRobin

RedHood: @OutcastBat

Robin: @TheBestRobin

Superman: @BoyScout

WonderWomen: @ PrincessDianaOfThemyscira

Oracle: @AllWaysWatching


	2. Award Show Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Awards shows attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope, this is a good first chapter.

**Bruce Wayne** @BruceWayne

I’m would like to confirm that I’m safe from the attack at Paris awards show today

**Dick Grayson** @TheLastFlyingGrayson

Attack? What attack?

**Jason Todd** @ZombieWayne

This was supposed to be a holiday for you old man, but no you just had to get in more trouble

**Damian Wayne** @WayneHeir

Father, I demand you call us immediately 

* * *

**Lois Lane** @Lois Lane

Got exclusive footage of Paris’s main hero Ladybug during the awards show attack

link to video

**Jon Kent** @JonKent

Mum, Please stop putting yourself in danger for a scoop

* * *

**TVi** @TViNews

The Miraculous Team have defeated the Akuma called Tomcat 

see more on our website

* * *

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

when you finally have a free day but an Akuma decides today is the day that they get to interrupt it #fuckhawkmoth

**Rockstar Of Paris** @JaggedStone

Are you ok Mari? do you want to cancel tomorrows appointment? it would be so un-rock and roll of me to make you work when you're tired

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

It's fine, Jagged

* * *

**Chloé Bourgeois** @QueenOfParis

Daddy’s hired extra security for the awards show today so if people start to complain that it wasn’t enough, I will throw hands

**I Will Not Get An Insta** @DJNino

should have done their research before they came 

* * *

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

Paris Heroes fight slower than normal at today’s attack, why though? Do they not care for the public's safety 

**Medusa** @StoneQueen

Maybe it's because we were tired from all the constant akumas last week and stopping a museum heist last night

**Guêpe** @ViciousBee

I suggest you stop making accusations about us when you don't know the full truth

* * *

**Lila Rossi** @EverydayFox

if I had a miraculous I would be a lot faster to act

**Chat Noir** @DestructiveCat

But you don't and will not get one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the information chapter, I've never written a fic like this before so this will not be my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Slow updates since this is my first time doing this.
> 
> Any Idea for tweets send me a message  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/marionettetrick  
> Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/


	3. The World’s Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the world react to these new heroes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the people outside of France think about the 'new' heroes?

**Daily Planet** @DPNews

Who are the Paris Heroes?

Article 

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed

20 Facts about the Miraculous Team

Article 

**Gotham Gazette** @GGNews

Why did the justice league ignore Paris’s calls for help?

Article 

* * *

**What?** @confusedtrashcan

Since when did Paris have heroes

Reply 

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

4 years

**Superman Is A God** @sunshinemetropolis

Holy shit why are children protecting Paris

Reply 

**Angry Paris Citizen** @spitefultea 

Since the @JLA decide that were pranking them #justiceleagueareassholes

* * *

**Chloé Bourgeois** @QueenOfParis

So much bad press for the @JLA, that will teach them

**Sleep-Deprived Model** @AdrienAgreste

Who wants to bet the @JLA tries to take over the miraculous team’s job? so it stops

Replies

**Ice Queen** @KagamiTsurugi

Definitely

**I Will Not Get An Insta** @DJNino

all sources point to yes

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

I don’t partake in bet I won’t win, babe

* * *

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

The justice league was busy with the rest of the world’s problems, Ladybug should have defeated Hawkmoth by now

Replies 

**Chloé Bourgeois** @QueenOfParis

Shut Up, Tabloid

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

I’m not a tabloid

**Insomniac Designer** @MDC

* * *

**Justice League** @JLA

We will be investigating the Paris situation soon

\- Superman

Reply 

**Angry Paris Citizen** @spitefultea 

why didn’t you do this four fucking years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for tweets please message me through Tumblr or Twitter.  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/marionettetrick  
> Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/


	4. Heroes Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya spotted Superman and Batman.  
> Miraculous Team make an announcement.  
> The people of Paris are still spiteful.  
> And the heroes's ages have been brought up.

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

Holy Shit! Just saw Superman and Batman on the rooftops of Paris

Replies 

**There is a horse hero** @EquestrianPrincess

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

I have proof

**Marry Me Chat Noir** @blackcatsarethebest

Photoshop

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

It’s not

* * *

**TVi** @TViNews

Video and Photo proof of Superman and Batman have been upload online, is it fake or is it real

Replies

**Chloé Bourgeois** @QueenOfParis

So that tabloid writer @InvisibleTruth might be telling the truth for a change

**Lila Rossi** @EverydayFox

Leave my bestie alone, failed hero

**Ice Queen** @KagamiTsurugi

and leave my girlfriend alone, Rossi

**I Will Not Get An Insta** @DJNino

At least Chloe got a chance at being a hero unlike some people

* * *

**Chat Noir** @DestructiveCat

I and @LadyLuck have chatted with Superman and Batman, set some ground rules 

**Ladybug** @LadyLuck

I’m meeting the @JLA later this week

* * *

**Heroes Need To Pay For Their Mess** @greeneyedking

the so-called miraculous team are inexperienced, they shouldn’t control a city

Replies 

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

‘inexperienced’ they have been active for four years

**Heroes Need To Pay For Their Mess** @greeneyedking

the justice league should handle this, they’re better than some child heroes

**Angry Paris Citizen** @spitefultea 

If the justice league is better than the miraculous team then where were they four years ago when Paris was sending calls for help

* * *

**Justice League** @JLA

We have set up a meeting with @LadyLuck later this week

\- Batman

Reply

**Angry Paris Citizen** @spitefultea

What took so long

* * *

**Red Hood** @OutcastBat

@TheDarkKnight @BlueBirdOfBludhaven @RedBird are busy meaning I control the city

Replies

**Robin** @TheBestRobin

Father did not give you control of the city

**Red Hood** @OutcastBat

So what brat, he’s not here

**Nightwing** @BlueBirdOfBludhaven

@AllWaysWatching is in charge, Little Wing

**Oracle** @AllWaysWatching

Meaning you boys follow my orders now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea for tweets please message me through Tumblr or Twitter.  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/marionettetrick  
> Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/


	5. The Carpenter Has Been Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Chêne been akumatised again and Ladybug arrives late to the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again.

**TVi** @TViNews

Breaking News Chat Noir, Medusa and Guêpe are currently engaged with the level four Akuma called Carpenter and an Amok 

** Live Feed **

** Replies **

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

Shit who got Mr  Chêne upset

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea 

No Idea

**What?** @confusedtrashcan

Mr Chêne?

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea

the Akuma

**Superman Is A God** @sunshinemetropolis

how do you know who it is

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea

happened before

**I'm A Hot Mess** @cloudymist96

wait Akumas are people?

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

yes, how comfortable is that rock you live under?

**I'm A Hot Mess** @cloudymist96

Level Four?

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

it’s the scale of how dangerous an Akuma is 

**I'm A Hot Mess** @cloudymist96

That makes sense but what does it go to

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

1-5

**I'm A Hot Mess** @cloudymist96

what’s level five

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

Siren since they drowned the city 

**I'm A Hot Mess** @cloudymist96

they what-

* * *

**Ladybug** @LadyLuck

Everyone, please stay away from the area of the Akuma, I’m on my way there 

**Replies**

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

what took you so long?

**Ice Queen** @KagamiTsurugi

Ladybug had a meeting with the @JLA today or did you forget that fact

**Alya Césaire** @InvisibleTruth

…

* * *

**TVi** @TViNews

Breaking News, The Carpenter and the Amok have been dealt with

**Replies**

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

thank the gods

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

does anyone know why Mr Chêne was turned?

**Marry Me Chat Noir** @blackcatsarethebest

some about his daughter being bullied and the teachers thought she was lying and punished her instead

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea 

hope those teachers get fired 

* * *

**Ladybug** @LadyLuck

Had a short meeting with @JLA about the rules they must follow and how they could help us, they agreed to follow our rules.

**Replies**

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea

I doubt they going to follow those rules 

**Coffee Is My Life Line** @bleuyeux

place your bets on how long until a hero breaks the rule

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

and which hero will be the one to do so

**Heroes Need To Pay For Their Mess** @greeneyedking

why do you have no faith in our heroes to follow rules

**Exhausted Paris Citizen** @spitefultea

really? 

**I have a test in the morning, Hawkmoth** @walkingdictionary

they are so many examples of them not following the law because they think they can solve the problem sooner and even if they do, it usually ends up with more damage that could have been avoided if they worked with law enforcement instead of going off on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Akuma is based on one I made up for my Not A Game series so if you want to know more about his powers, go check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey never wrote a social media fic before so I'm out of my comfort zone but I thought it would be fun to do and if you have an idea for tweets please message me through Tumblr or Twitter.   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/marionettetrick  
> Tumblr: https://trickstermiraculous.tumblr.com/


End file.
